<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes, It's Pepper by sarahgirl1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495686">Yes, It's Pepper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998'>sarahgirl1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harvey Street Kids (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing, Sneezing from Pepper, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucretia and FruFru try pepper and sneeze from it. The basic idea comes from Freddi Fish 4, while I came up with a lot of the additional dialogue myself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yes, It's Pepper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(FruFru and Lucretia approach the black dispenser. FruFru presses the button on the dispenser, allows a black powder to pour out of the nozzle, and catches some with her hand. She licks it.)</p><p>FruFru: It's pepper.</p><p>Lucretia: Really? What's it taste like?</p><p>(Lucretia puts her mouth under the nozzle, presses the button and lets a large amount of pepper fall into her mouth. She swallows it, but then inhales as her eyelids lower and her nose twitches. She is about to sneeze.</p><p>Lucretia: Aaah... haaaah... HAAAAH... TCHEWWW!!!</p><p>(Lucretia sneezes and blows herself around the room. FruFru puts her hands over her eyes in concern as Lucretia bounces around the room before returning to FruFru. She rubs her nose on her forefinger.)</p><p>FruFru: Gesundheit.</p><p>Lucretia: (sniffles) Wow...</p><p>FruFru: Yeah. Wow.</p><p>(FruFru pulls out an empty spice shaker, goes up to the black dispenser and removes the lid from the shaker. Pressing the button on the dispenser, she fills the shaker with pepper and puts the lid back on. She returns to Lucretia.)</p><p>Lucretia: Hey, FruFru, may I try some of that pepper?</p><p>FruFru: I suppose, but you'll have to be more careful this time.</p><p>Lucretia: Don't worry, I will.</p><p>(FruFru pulls out the shaker and gives it to Lucretia. She shakes some pepper into her mouth, directly from the shaker, and gives it back to FruFru.)</p><p>Lucretia: Mmm, this stuff sure is spicy!</p><p>(Then, however, her nose twitches - and this time, her nostrils flare - as her breath hitches again. Another sneeze is on the way.)</p><p>Lucretia: Hah... Aaaah... AAAAHHH-- CHYEWWW!!!</p><p>(The sneeze blows her away from FruFru, who winces from being sprayed slightly. Lucretia then returns to her, both of her hands briefly covering her nose.)</p><p>FruFru: (emphatically) Bless YOU!</p><p>(Lucretia rubs her nose with her forefinger again while FruFru pulls out a handkerchief to wipe her face off.)</p><p>Lucretia: Thanks. (sheepishly) And, uh, sorry if I sneezed on you.</p><p>FruFru: Ah, it's quite alright. (tucks her handkerchief into her pocket) I'm just glad you don't have a cold.</p><p>Lucretia: (shrugs cutely) You're not wrong there...</p><p>FruFru: (gets an idea) Well, now that you've had some pepper, I think I'll have some, too.</p><p>(She pulls out the shaker and tries to screw the lid off of it, but has a little bit of trouble doing so. When she finally pops the lid off, a cloud of pepper appears - right in front of her nose. Lucretia winces as FruFru's eyelids lower, her nose twitches and her breath hitches. She is about to sneeze.)</p><p>FruFru: Aaaaah... Haaaaah... AAAAAAAHHHHHHH-- (cute but loud sneeze) TCHYEW!!!</p><p>(When FruFru releases her sneeze, she blows herself backwards. Lucretia recoils in disbelief.)</p><p>Lucretia: Wow! Bless you, FruFru!</p><p>(FruFru returns to Lucretia, rubbing her nose on her forefinger.)</p><p>FruFru: Ugh, thank you.</p><p>(After she is finished rubbing her nose, she puts her spice shaker away.)</p><p>FruFru: Well, that was embarrassing.</p><p>(She pulls out her handkerchief and wipes her nose with it.)</p><p>Lucretia: Yeah, but at least nobody else got to hear it.</p><p>FruFru: Indeed. That certainly wouldn't have helped...</p><p>(She finally tucks her handkerchief back into her pocket.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>